Because I Got High
by likescolfer
Summary: Finn gets high. Or at least, he believe he is. Things get more funny for his friends and brother from this point.   Rated T for song language.


AN:_ Please, please don't take this seriously. Today was really weird and I ended up listening to this song and then I found myself writing this. It's not beta'd or anything and probably contains some mistakes._

* * *

><p>„Bye!" Finn waved his parents goodbye, closed the door and walked back into the living room.<p>

He turned around again and took a look at the clock that was hanging above the front door.

5 minutes later, the door bell rang. Finn sprinted to the door, opening it.  
>„Hey Finn." Blaine gave him a quick hug.<br>„What's up, buddy? Come on in. Kurt is in his room." Finn said as he took a step aside for Blaine to walk pass him into the house.

„I'll go see Kurt. Talk to you later."

With that Blaine disappiered on the stairs.

Another 20 minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were already on their way over to Blaine's house, Puck joined him on the couch.

Finn watched Puck nervously as he pulled out a little bag with green stuff in it.

Puck laid the bag on the table next to 2 white paper stripes.

„Is this even safe?" Finn questioned once again.

„Totally. Nothing's going to happen, dude."

Puck poored some of the green substance on one of the stripes. Taking it in his hand, he twireld it so it looked like a cigarrett. He did the same thing again with the second one.

Soon they were both smoking, waiting for it to kick in.

As they finished, Finn stood up, giggling.

„Where are you going, man?" Puck asked.

„Kur-." he stopped and laughed at himself. „Kurt's room." His stomach started to hurt from laughing too much and ge had to stop several times. When he finally reached Kurt's bedroom, he opened his closet and pulled out Kurt's single ladies outfit.

Puck who had followed him up the stairs, watched him with a smirk on his face.

„You're not going to fit into this, dude."

„Watch and learn, Puckerman. Watch. And. Learn."

Puck immeditaly put a hand over his eyes to avoid Finn's undressing session. As he took a quick look, Finn was standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts, trying to get into the outfit.

A few minutes later Finn was fully dressed. Jumping around.

Puck was filming him the entire time.

They soon were settled back in the living room as Finn took out his phone, searching for a certain song. As he found it, he got up and pressed play.

Puck soon figured out which song it was and looked at Finn in disbelief.

_I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
>I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high<br>my room is still messed up and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

Finn started to sing along. The other boy had a hard time holding the camera still as he laughed at his best friend, being high.

_I was gonna go to class before I got high  
>I could've cheated and I could've passed but I got high<br>I'm taking it next semester and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

_I was gonna go to work but then I got high  
>I just got a new promotion but I got high<br>now I'm selling dope and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

_I was gonna go to court before I got high  
>I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high<br>they took my whole pay check and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

_I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high  
>I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high<br>now I'm a paraplegic and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

Puck, who was sure he had died more than once during this performance, heard the door crack behind him.

Kurt stepped in with Blaine following him.

„Oh my god. What is going on here? Finn, what the he-. Is that my outfit? Puck, what have you done this time?" Kurt was shocked and confused.

„Fake weed. He think he's high." Puck was not the only one who was laughing, Blaine had joined him as soon as he saw Finn.

_I was gonna pay my car a nope until I got high  
>I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high<br>now the tow truck's pulling away and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

_I was gonna make love to you but then I got high  
>I was gonna eat your pussy too but then I got high<br>now I'm jacking off and I know why  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

_I messed with my entire life because I got high  
>I lost my kids and wife because I got high<br>now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I got high because I got high because I got high<em>

_I must stop singing this song because I'm high  
>I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high<br>and if I don't sell one copy I know why yea-hey  
>'cause I'm high 'cause I'm high 'cause I'm high<em>

Kurt, Blaine and Puck were watching Finn as he finally finished the song.

„I can't believe this just happened." Kurt said shaking his head.

„Me neither." Puck and Blaine spoke at the same time.

„I'll never get this picture out of my head again." Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head once again. As he opened them again Finn was just a few inches from his face, singing.

_'Cause I got high, because I got high, because I got high.'_

* * *

><p><span>EndNote<span>_: The song is from 'Afroman' and it's called, who would've thought that, 'Because I Got High'._

Disclaimer_:__ I neither own Finn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine or any other Glee related characters. I also don't own the song._


End file.
